


Love Chocolate

by VenitasKeyblade



Category: One Piece
Genre: Detectives, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenitasKeyblade/pseuds/VenitasKeyblade
Summary: Sanji is get secret admiring Valentine’s day chocolate. He start to find out, who is given to its to him? Guess, who is Sanji secret admiring.





	Love Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!

**Sanji**

Sanji stand a Thousand Sunny in the kitchen and stare counter be a heart shape chocolate case. That it's pink case whose around is a silk red ribbon and a tag, wherein read him name.

 

_SANJI._

Sanji start thinking who give to him a Valentine’s Day chocolate is. He remember what they was telling, and then they was a three day's ago when they is appear a new island and they are note a red and pink flag. A flag is heart looking image. Robin was asking young maiden, what they celebrate. Maiden was telling at they celebrate in three day's a Valentine's day. Nami was asking, what is Valentine's Day? Maiden was telling at Valentine's day a best friend give to each other a card telling each other a like him/her. However, lovers. Woman give to they man chocolate, then men lead they woman a romantic date. That day is possible tell own heartthrob give to a cart or chocolate.

 

Sanji remember how was in excited and make a love hurricane move. And bag Nami~swaan and Robin~chwan give to him a chocolate, but then Nami was ask maiden how to chocolate pay and when maiden was tell total price. Nami was shout.

 

"¤#W%#%¤%#%#!!!!!"

 

When Sanji hear that then he give up that daydream, as he get Nami testimony anything love to him and that was first miss. Nami never give to him a chocolate, as case show to be costs a fortune. Second miss is Luffy. He was eat to chocolate and the leave to empty case a counter. Third miss is then Brook. If he was, given to him a chocolate that is scare. Fourth miss then is Jimbei. He is new in they crew and he subsist best with to Luffy. Even he help much then spoil him wedding and win to Big Mama.

 

Fifth miss is then Chopper. He was to said Robin, lest he not understand all celebrate and Robin was say they go to bookshop looking informative this celebrate. Then they came back to Sunny, as Chopper was telling to him why they celebrate Valentine's Day. For a long time, ago two family was enemy's each other. However, other family daughter was go to a party and where was enemy family a son also sit on. That party they was meet each other and fall in love in that night. Later they was catch at they be enemy each other, but they not give a toss. It's ending very bad. They was did a suicide, as they family don't go for it a marry. Therefore, they ending their lives. Now islander remember they and they tragedy. Chopper said, at he don't understand why so terrible episode have to celebrate.

 

A sixth miss is Franky and seventh miss, is also he lovely Robin~chwan. Sanji was see a Franky yesterday make a table reservation a restaurant and telling restaurant headwaiter at he bringing their archaeologist take she out, as they are dating already a few week. Robin~chwan was asking a him yesterday a help make own chocolate to Franky and of course he helping him angel wherever her want. However, they are finished a Franky chocolate it turned out a dud and occur when he make him mother a first bento. Luckily Robin not add any others ingredients, but taste is surely good, even looks awful. Sanji is safe bet, lest never let Robin cook HIS kitchen, if he is sick or not handle him work.

 

Eighth miss is then Usopp. He hath girlfriend an East blue. Sanji was see two day ago as Usopp find a card to Kaya. The last miss is DEFINITELY Marimo. That muscles brain never give to him a chocolate and besides Marimo hate him. When he return to back in they. Zoro behave, as he doesn't existent.

 

So now he have to think, since him nakama not give to him a chocolate. ...Chocolate... As if but be a Pudding chocolate. He no way want to anything that woman, she break him heart and now he to give up easily everyone lady not get to love. Not either he beautiful angels. He doesn't anymore flirt they, even lovely ladies understand where he is coming from. Just a minute. That can be also a Reijus. I hope that that is buying, because Reiju NOT can cook at all.

 

There awhile he thinking and decide call Reiju and asking straight to way is she send to him a chocolate? He lift den den muchi handset up and start to dial up number. Start hear to as den den muchi try to get link, then catch. "KLIK."

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hi Reiju. It's me."

 

"Sanji! Why you calling? Is it at they are throw you out their ship?"

 

"NO!! There is not throw me out a ship!"

 

"So. Why you calling me?"

 

"Do you know what day it's?"

 

"Yes a do. Today is Valentine's day."

 

"!!??"

 

"Sanji I know a lot more, as you. Because I study every one islands knowledge then Grand line as new world."

 

"Alright. But are you send to me a chocolate?"

 

"I not. However, I send to a card. Is it arrive?"

 

"Mail not be yet reach to us. But who is then send to me a chocolate?"

 

"You said, a mail not be reach to yet?"

 

"Yes. Why?"

 

"Well. That not be AT LEAST a Pudding, because she send to own chocolate a today and you said, a mail not come yet, your chocolate CAN be her."

 

Sanji sigh respire hear to, that not be a Pudding chocolate. However, he still get her chocolate. Damn.

 

"Sanji?"

 

"I'm still a line and thank you as you telling at Pudding is send to chocolate. I put somebody eat that. Because I not eat that any."

 

Sanji hear as he sister laugh. They both know how Pudding was break Sanji heart and shoot Reiju a thigh, she also die blood lost.

 

"We surely have to ending that call as marine learn we are related each other." Say Reiju.

 

"Okay. Goodbye Reiju."

 

"See you later Sanji."

 

Sanji shut den den muchi and walk to back in kitchen. Chocolate case is onwards counter. Sanji it's not sure is it a trap a enemy or secret admirer? Secret admirer. I hope that it's be beautiful lady a somebody that islander. But that also be an enemy and Sanji know collect a lot them a Baratie time go.

 

Sanji take a case and go Chopper's infirmary room. Enter a room he note Chopper's sit by desktop much be surely make some medicine some illness or ornery painkiller. "Chopper." Sanji call youngest nakama. Chopper turn around and look to Sanji. "Sanji are you sick or hurt something?" Chopper ask a worry, because he know what happen Whole Cake island and Chopper is that after start to watch Sanji also all time. "I'm not sick or hurt. But I need to help." Sanji say. "Where you need a help Sanji?" Ask Chopper. Sanji show to Chopper a chocolate case and say. "Can you whiff to it's a poison? Or something else suspicious?" Chopper look a moment case and say. "Of course." Sanji hand to case a Chopper.

 

**Chopper**

 

When Chopper is get that hoofs, he recognize familiar scent immediately and know how give to a chocolate case to Sanji is. Luckily, Sanji not remark he surprised a face. Sanji was focused hunt him cigarettes in him pants pocket. Chopper whiff one more time a case. There not scent any dangers, but that smell very strong iron scent and one their nakama scent that.

 

However, how he is a beris a fancy looking gift and why just to Sanji give to a chocolate?

 

"Chopper?"

 

Chopper lift eyes and look to directly Sanji. Sanji looking he little worry. "Don't worry Sanji. These is just ordinary chocolate." Chopper say and try to be a normal. "So no poison or bomb?" Sanji ask. "No!! And why you thinking that?!" Chopper yell to Sanji and is upset, as to hear somebody want a poison or blow up Sanji. Even inside he own head.

 

Sanji looking a floor and say. "I was be a trouble all to crew, also all time. Moreover, I not mean to just Whole Cake Island. However, just from the get-go, as I flirt also everybody woman I see. So I was think that I get somebody mad very bad and now I'm get somebody a revenge some man, whose woman I'm court."

 

Chopper look him friend little a worry. Sanji not be normal himself back Whole Cake episode after. But if feel like he act old version himself. "Sanji. Do you want talk to me what is haunt to you?" Chopper ask, but seethe at Sanji shake his head and say. "Thank you be a worry, but I don't want be any harm." Sanji take a case in Chopper hoofs and start to leave to away an infirmary room. When Sanji is leave to away him room. Chopper wish, at Sanji get know who is give to him Valentine's Day chocolate.

 

**Sanji**

 

Luckily, it's not anything bad. But who is then give to him chocolate. Him put chocolate to dinner table and start to stare at again. Sanji start to think whom that was. Because mail is not came yet then everybody his or her far away friends is not send him anything. Except Vivi. She sent each other a birthday some present. Except Robin~chwan, Franky, Brook or Jinbei. Because she never meet they properly. Well Robin was then Miss all Sunday. So that be a weird if Vivi a sent to her present.

 

Vivi sent to Luffy always meat. Nami something jewel sometime. Usopp something different stuff, which Usopp can using building with Franky a weapons or some sort, stuffs. Chopper get candies and Marimo get swords stuff. However, he get big pile lollipops.

 

Because Nami was concoct a bet they all crew, when Vivi to travel with they and Chopper was then a join they. Who get HIM quit a smoke, then she or he get something a prize. However, Nami not telling what is a prize.

 

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper try to hide his cigarette, but they fail to that badly. Vivi try getting him suck a lollipop, but them pile up a drawer. After Franky, Brook and Robin also hear to a bet as they try to get him is to quit. They try to take him match and later try to hide lighter, but he achieved find to they both. Nevertheless, Nami or Zoro they are not try to hide both him things. Nami try to keep him a busy, lest he have time smoke, but he get cigarette in mouth even as he make a job what Nami is order to make. Every one else is a fail, except Zoro.

 

Nevertheless, he not care, even Sanji quit smoke. That Marimo not care anything what he do and now it's see clearly.

 

A kitchen door open and inside step he lovely Robin~chwan. "Robin~chwaan! What I can do you? My marvellous lady!" Sanji say and he eyes turn immediately a heart. "Cook-san. I a belief, that you is a mail." Robin say and put a table two letters and two package. About which other is huge size. Moreover, there see is tag, wherein read _Vinsmoke Sanji-san._ That is indeed a Pudding. Sanji feel grimace whole package and wish that get to lost away him.

 

**Robin**

 

Robin see clearly, at cook-san make a grimace a package what he get. Where see him full name, and even Sanji not any more that family then she not be a worry him.

 

"Cook-san?"

 

"Yes, my beautiful flower."

 

"Is it anything fine?"

 

"Yes, I fine. Everything is fine. Don't worry."

 

Robin note, at Sanji dodge to say, that is something matter. Sanji take a she hands a packages and letters. Sanji put them in dinner table. Robin note at in table is already one chocolate case a ready and that read only Sanji name. She recognize handwriting and start to smile.

 

"Robin~chwan, what is?"

 

Robin hear to Sanji ask her.

 

"Nothing is matter, but..."

 

Sanji turn around look to a table and say "Ah!"

 

"Erm, Robin-san I know at you give to your Chocolate already to Franky, but..."

 

Robin note an immediately at Sanji wish that is her. However, is sad that is they other mule head.

 

"Sanji. Sadly that not form me."

 

"Okay." Sanji say little unhappy and start to open other letter. Robin know only Sanji write to him raising dad Zeff, but now come fours different woman.

 

"Cook-san who you get a mail?"

 

Sanji turn to around look to Robin and start to tell. "One letter is my sister Reiju other is Chiffon who is Lola twin sister. Do you remember Lola? We meet she a Thriller Bark, when we get ours shadow back?" Robin nod yes an answer and Sanji continue telling. "She help me and Pudding make to new wedding cake, at we get a run away to Big Mama. She is great baker and she sent to thank card me, when I safe her few time." When Sanji is tell a letters, but...

 

"Cook-san, so what a packages?"

 

"Little one is Vivis. There is this month lollipop delivery. She try to get me onwards quit smoking and sent them every month. There is sure new flavour form me."

 

"Oh yeah? Are you try to taste them?"

 

"I haven't. However, I not throw to them any ran away. I try get Chopper eat they, but he like more cotton candy, as lollipop. So I have to them a case."

 

Sanji chuckled awhile and start to open Vivi sent to packages. There is indeed only lollipop. Sanji take packages and walk to in his counter. Get crouch down and open nethermost case. Robin note at there is already lollipop, but they much more, as that packages.

 

"Is it all Vivi sent to?" Robin ask and wonder how a lot she is sent to lollipops to Sanji.

 

"Yes, there is." Sanji say, as same time put lollipops in case. As a package is empty, Sanji set case close and rise stand. He start to make coffee come, as Robin note, that biggest packages is still in table and there emblazoned Sanji full name.

 

"Cook-san, as that biggest package?" Robin ask and looking Sanji. She note at Sanji jump, but he say. "That is to Pudding."

 

Ah! Sanji I'm so sorry! I not mean to hurt you feelings!" Robin start to apologize, but Sanji turn to around, rise he hand up, like ‘stop’, and tell. "It's not your fault Robin~chwan. But this is just my fau..." Sanji phrase drop out. He cover to hand in him face, but Robin note he start to cry.

 

"I... I'm... Tru... Truly a dumb. I guessed get true love her, but she was make fun of me. I never get my true lo..." Sanji say a cry and Robin hug him before as he say last word.

 

"Sanji. You’re not dumb. When they came rescue me in Enies lobby. You figure close to Gates of Justice, as we being to run away. I know also, as you try to safe your raising dad go to Big Mama tea party just try keep your love ones too safe." Robin say to Sanji, who hug back her onwards cry. Robin note, as he nose not start to bleeding blood. Sanji is obviously get emotional injury in him heart. Robin look to dinner table, that chocolate, wherein read only he first name.

 

"Sanji. What if you going ask Luffy, if he know who is give to you that secret chocolate?" Robin was release Sanji hugging and lift his head to see him face. Sanji blue eyes, looking as after Storm Ocean. They are indeed beautiful eyes. Robin feel little jealousy toward to Sanji, but now a worry press more in her heart. Luckily, Sanji say. "Okay, I go asking to Luffy and Robin, thank you comfort to me. Please don't tell everybody, as I cry to against you shoulder. I know what that Marimo said form if he hear what I did."

 

Robin giggle a minute and say. "Of course I not telling. Don't be a worry, this matter be us to."

 

"Thank you Robin-san." Sanji say. Take both cases with him and leave to find his idiot captain.

 

**Sanji**

 

Sanji carries both chocolate cases, because he give to Luffy eat a Pudding chocolates. They are not luckily poisoned and luckily, he knows from what she normal chocolate aroma. So nought worry, but where is that Gomu shit. Sunny is alas little too big, if this is Merry then he see where is Luffy be.

 

"Luffy where are you!? I want ask you something!!"

 

"I not steel a food!! Yet!" Luffy holler in Sunny head. Sanji walk to ship head figure and see captain sitting there.

 

"I not incarnate yell to you anything about to steel a food. But I came give to this and ask you do you know who is given to me that this?" Sanji say and same time toss Pudding chocolate to Luffy lap and show mystery chocolate to him.

 

**Luffy**

 

Luffy not be wonder. Why Sanji give to him a chocolate and so big packages, but he see also a family looking case. Hr remember what happen this morning a breakfast after. Split him not want in half. No way. "Ne, Sanji. Why you give to me a chocolate?" Luffy ask carefully. Sanji sit next to Luffy and answer. "They are a Pudding chocolate and I not eat they any way, but I can't throw away either. So somebody is eat they and you can eat they intercede just freely."

 

"Thank you Sanji!!" Luffy yell. He hug quickly to Sanji and start to dispatch chocolate in his mouth. Luffy see corner eye Sanji light to his cigarette and inhale smoke. Sanji wait, as Luffy answer his question. However, Luffy not answer he question, he focus to eat chocolate fast tact. So Sanji ask again. "Luffy. Do you know? Who is give to me a chocolate?" Sanji note how to Luffy frozen.

 

Luffy know and try to lie himself out situation. "I don't know. Not at all. No nothing." Nevertheless, Sanji grab to Luffy jaw and say. "Don't you remember, how to happen when we are was also Alabasta and you was steal to food then? I do said at you is terrible poker face." Luffy remember that very well and nod to answer a Sanji. Sanji start to smile and say. "So you can say who is given to me a chocolate?" Luffy can't betray other nakama trust and is onwards risk to split in half. Luckily Luffy figure out how to run away.

 

"Ah! Sanji look there. There is Hancock!!"

 

Luffy luckily Sanji turn to look direction what Luffy point. Luffy reach to him hand and fly to himself scuttle, but he hear to Sanji yell to him. "LUFFYYY!!!"

 

**Sanji**

Sanji stand to Sunny head atop and can't to believe, at Luffy is fool him. He start to think 'do everybody to know; who give to him is a chocolate'. He shake his head. Of course not, but he was ask already Chopper, Robin and Luffy. Moreover, is of course still Usopp, Jinbei, Brook, Franky and Nami~swan. Of course Marimo. When he walk to a Sunny atop head, he catch capably Brook and Franky. He going to ask them, as they know anything this mystery chocolate.

 

"Oi! Sanji-san!"

 

Sanji lift to look and see Brook alight ahead him. So he ask. "Hey Brook. Do you know? Who is give to me a chocolate?"

 

**Brook**

Brook stand ahead to Sanji and see what hold him hands is. However, he don't have to a eyes. Yohohoho. He know who is give to that, but he swords colleague not even be happy, if he tell that Sanji.

 

"I'm so sorry Sanji-san. But I can't tell you mine lips are to seal. Ah! However, I don't have lips. Yohohoho."

 

Sanji not laugh Brook skull joke and before Sanji catch to say anything, so Brook ask him. "Sanji-san. Are you sure, you not make that chocolate yourself." Sanji face contorted with anger and Brook note he was done wrong. Moreover, start to regret what do said.

 

"Shut up! You damn bone bastard!" Sanji yell and kick to Brook. He fly straight to men’s room door through.

 

"Sanji!! Don't kick brook through doors! You broke even soon Sunny!" Hear to Franky yell.

 

**Franky**

 

Franky don't know what get so anger, at be kick to Brook mans room door through. Besides, when they back to together, as Sanji was try to be careful not kick anybody out in to kitchen or somewhere else to Sunny. Franky stand now next to Sanji and wait he get calm. After Sanji is inhale two time smoke in and out then he say. "Sorry Franky. I don't know what went me." "That is okay Curly-bro." Say Franky and he note family case to in him hand.

 

"Franky."

 

Franky lift to eyes and look Sanji, who was try to say something. "What is Curly-bro?" Franky ask to Sanji, who finally be come a brave to ask him. "Do you know? Who is give to me a chocolate?" Yes Franky know who is give to him, but he not sure. He not like that. When Franky see him last night in chocolate shop waiting to Sanji chocolate done. There same time he lift to heavy looking box, as they not heave at all. He carry they surely store. He was take they all box a store then he start to make press when he wait shop man make Sanji chocolate.

 

"Franky!!"

 

Franky realize he was sink in him mind and Sanji was wait to enough to him answer. "I so sorry. I don't know who is give to you that" Franky say and point to finger case. Sanji to sigh and say. "Thanks and I go to make a lunch."

 

Franky look after to Sanji and feel little bit guilty, as then he can't tell that him.

 

**Sanji**

 

When Sanji is a back in kitchen then he put his chocolate counter. Introduce pink Doskoi Panda apron and put that on him. He tie to string lash in him back behind and go to in fridge. He take chicken, lettuce, bean sprout, chives, avocado, scallion, garlic, carrot and he own make mayonnaise. Sanji put them in counter and lift to his sleeves up, wash yet him hands then he start to chop garlic and scallion. When he was get chop they as start to strip carrot and avocado, when they are strip then he start to flavour a chicken in mayonnaise. Carrot was slice its sauce is simmer and chicken is flavour and going to oven a moment. When kitchen door open and step inside Jinbei, luckily not Luffy, since he was immediately start to require get a food.

 

"Jinbei what you want? Food is ready half an hour access." Sanji say and dry hands a towel. "Sanji-kun I came to get just water." Say Jinbei, when Sanji hear what Jinbei want then he get glass and fill in a water. When that is full, he hand over a glass to Jinbei. However, he not note any that but he looking to chocolate case, each is counter.

 

**Jinbei**

 

Jinbei was waiting, that Sanji-kun give to him a water then he note case. CASE each was Luffy right-hand man last night, when he return to Sunny. He was just that case to hand and he start to explain, that is some him fan girl. He run men’s room, but he came fast out and run to directly aquarium room. Because men’s room came out after him Sanji-kun, each not manifestly catch he run away and going to manifestly hideout. Sanji was one he recipe book in him hand and thinking surely, what food he make a tomorrow.

 

"...Bei!!"

 

"Jinbei!!"

 

Jinbei stare directly to Sanji and see he handle glass to hand. "Erm... Thanks Sanji-kun."

Say Jinbei and take glass his hand. Ex-shichibukai try leave in kitchen and hear what Sanji say. "Wait Jinbei! You know, who is give to me a chocolate. Ennit Jinbei~." Jinbei is hear that voice tone almost immediately, when they was win Big Maman, but usually that voice tone will target to usually Luffy-kun, Usopp-kun and Chopper-kun, as they is do something dumb and now he is on the rack.

 

"Yes, Sanji-kun."

 

Jinbei turn around and see cook standing right in he back, he is crossed his arms atop in his chest. Moreover, serious look in his face. "Who is give to a valentine day chocolate to me? Answer now in immediately! Jinbei!" Sanji say little bit command tone. Jinbei is now figure something lie and fast. Then hear SLASHM.

 

"LUFFYYY!!!"

 

Hear to Usopp yell and Jinbei rush to immediately out in kitchen to safe to Luffy in drown. Luckily, Luffy drip overboard then he haven't to answer Sanjin question.

 

**Sanji**

 

Sanji stand in he kitchen staring. Jinbei know, who was give to him chocolate, but before he get Jinbei sing to him secret admirer name. Moreover, of course Luffy is fly himself overboard. Therefore, what is fault today? Everybody surely know who is give to him this thick chocolate, well he not yet ask to Nami, Usopp and Marimo. However, he is make a lunch done, before Luffy start to yell food. Therefore, he back by stove, take a sauce in a fire, and set in bowl wherein a carrot slice wait is their sauce.

 

Bean sprout he start to roast them in stir-fry enough as he put they other lettuce, scallion, chives and avocado. Mix them with soy sauce, after that they is ready as he put everybody in plate and take chicken in to oven. Sanji put even carrot own plate everybody and put chicken everybody in plate same amount, when Luffy and Brook start to whine almost immediately, if everybody isn't same amount.

 

Sanji walk out in kitchen and yell. "OI SHITHEADS FOOD IS READY!!! NAMI~SWAAN!! ROBIN~CHWAAN!! FOOD IS READY MY BEAUTYFULS FLOWERS!!!" Last part he yell flirt tone and keep door open waiting everybody come to eat.

 

However, something is wrong. Normally Luffy run first in kitchen. Now first come is Robin-san and Chopper. Franky, Usopp, Brook, Jinbei, Nami, Zoro and last 1 is Luffy. "Luffy, are you sick? Or...” Sanji ask, but then he start to feel terrible in inside him. "Don't say their chocolate is something else inside... ””No, isn't Sanji! I just think that everybody could come kitchen before me." Luffy say. Everybody look Luffy a upset, that their eyes pop out in head. "That is very kid for you Luffy." Sanji say and start to serve everybody food and drinks. When it done, but onwards something is up. Not anybody is start to eat a food, just wait ask to start. "What is? Why you not start to eat? It not good, I can make something else..." "Shut up Cook!!" Zoro quieted Sanji; each is start to go into overdrive again. Sanji stare to Zoro and is onwards ready rise in his spot make something food. Zoro rub a moment in him temple both hands and say. "We thinking, at was nice, if you catch sit a table before everyone else is eat finis their food and leave to in kitchen." Sanji see at everyone nod and said concur with Zoro.

 

Sanji start to think. He is always last one to eat and sitting always alone in kitchen, always when he came back in Whole Cake Island.

 

Sanji looking his nakama and see everyone as little a worry for him. Now Sanji be ashamed. He was focused gratify everyone and start to forget, that his is part this their crew. It’s for he put himself always last.

 

He take fork and knife in him hands. Start to eat and others start to eat, but not anybody talk anything. Luffy not try steal others plate a food, but eat nicely own plate clean. Sanji was rise out his spot give to Luffy new portion food, until Usopp rise up his spot and say. "I can give to Luffy new portion. You haven’t to rise Sanji." Sanji sit back his spot and wonder 'why everyone is strange a today. Usopp give to Luffy new portion food and Luffy thanks Usopp thence.

 

When everyone was eat their food and leave to in kitchen, except Usopp he remained help Sanji a dishes. Sanji hear Usopp scream. "YIIIAAAHHH!!" It's same voice what Usopp emit let out, when they was one village floating island, whose Shiki the Golden Lion was create Float-Float fruit power. They was run into luckily Zoro and Chopper same village. Then Usopp was to let out same voice. "Usopp what is matter?" Sanji ask and see Usopp gaze directly his chocolate.

 

**Usopp**

Usopp know he is now big trouble, if Sanji is knows. That it's their lost child and if Usopp even reveal that, then Usopp is own dead. Usopp don't want to know whom that case was going, but he tough luck shooter was get to know that. Usopp was write to Kaya card, as he rush inside aquarium room, as he was fire in his ass. He was case in his hand and Usopp was guess this was to him. Usopp was start to explain, that he is ready a girlfriend and was thankful thereof, that he was nakama in shooter. Thence Usopp was get punch in he head and get still lecture for good measure. He was to say that case belong to Cook and he wants give to that a cook thereof, when Sanji not be in kitchen. Usopp was helping him. He hold Sanji out in kitchen awhile last night, just they was switch watch shift. Moreover, Sanji was mean to go in kitchen a make night snack, when Usopp said he could make that himself. Usopp was see him going inside and out in kitchen. He was be put case forth for Sanji.

 

"Usopp! Usopp!"

 

Usopp turn to look Sanji, look like, that he can soon kick him out in kitchen. "No-nothing. We-well start to wa-wash the dishes." Usopp say stammer and he know, that don't going through. Sanji is smart. He is not easy fool, as Luffy or Chopper. They both believe about everything what he say. Sanji not swallow his untruth so easy anymore, but maybe an in East blue Sanji believe little. Maybe.

 

Usopp peek to Sanji and see he is focus dishes. However, Usopp note only now, as theirs cook isn't sleep well. Sanji is dark circles round eyes, even he is makeup hide they and he look a little cry. Eyes is little swell and little red. Is it Sanji a cry?

 

"Sanji, all is well?"

 

"I fine, nothing matter."

 

Usopp hear Sanji voice, as he lie. "Liar." Usopp say and see Sanji frozen. Sanji really believe, as his lie going through. "Sanji, tell a truth. I don't criticize you, even I know now where are you from. As when we leave to east blue so I'm your nakama. So tell a truth. Sanji." Usopp say and look to Sanji each hand to him a plate. He take a plate in Sanji hand and wait onwards a cook to talk.

 

"I sleep not well just three nights. I see nightmare, where I is onwards Germa 66 castle dungeon a prisoner and my brothers beat me all time again and again." Sanji tell. "Are you a child in your dream?" Usopp ask, but Sanji shake his head negatively and say. "Same aged as now." Usopp jaw drop open and stare in to Sanji. He know what crap Sanji is adept when his was child and now obviously Whole cake island episode after nightmares seeing don't be wonder. However, why now, nor earlier.

 

"Are you see this nightmare earlier? Sanji?"

 

"I don't, but it starting when we came this island."

 

Usopp nod and dry last one dish. Sanji take pink Doskoi Panda apron out disrobe and fold its own seat. Usopp ask. "Sanji are you cry a today?"

 

"I'm not!"

 

"Yes you are! That see your eyes! They are red and swell!"

 

"Don't tuck your long nose meddling other business. Long nose!"

 

"Curly brow!" When Usopp say that word. He know he is dead. Because Sanji rise, his leg and kick Usopp out in kitchen.

 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

 

**Sanji**

 

Sanji dig in his pants pocket cigarette box and take one fag in him lips. He lift lighter and light cigarette. Sanji inhale three time his drug and start to clam. Strange. When Usopp say him Curly, brow then he just blow up. Sanji peek in his chocolate and remember, as he not ask Usopp who is give to him that stupid chocolate.

 

Sanji run quickly out in kitchen and yell. "Usopp wait. I'm to ask you something!"

 

"IIIIIIIAAAAAKKKKK!!!" Hear to Usopp scream and see dust cloud after his. Sanji curse himself and wish lest he was don't get mad.

 

"KKKRROOOOHHHHH."

 

Sanji turn around and see Marimo sleeping against mast. Sanji decide ask him, Zoro know who is give to him chocolate. Sanji get in kitchen his case and walk to the fore Zoro. "Zoro." Sanji call their swordsman, but him sleeping soundly. If he not wake up when Usopp fly out in kitchen, so Sanji must wake up that muscle brain.

 

**Zoro**

 

Zoro wake up thereto, when Cook kick to him abdomen.

 

"AAAGGGH!!"

 

"Yikes! You wake up Marimo~"

 

Zoro know, as Curly want something. When Sanji came back their crew. So Cook is want him pay attention to him. However, Zoro was so mad Curly brow, as is bounce him and when their came this island. Then Sanji start to get nightmares. Others not wake up that, but they was obviously very bad. Because Sanji was start to first trundle, then hear beg. Sanji beg to his brothers stop beat up to him. Later hear to Cook yell to help for Luffy, when Luffy is wake up and wakening to Sanji in his nightmares. They converse a moment and Luffy go to back sleep, but Cook leave to men’s room. When Cook not hear awhile, then Zoro leave to looking to him, Sanji is in kitchen make breakfast and bake same time. Sanji keep himself a busy, lest just get sleep again.

 

"What you want Cook?"

 

"Well, do know... ...Who was give to me... ...Chocolate?"

 

That Sanji asking timidly to him, just thereof subject. Zoro lift eyes and look to directly Sanji. He of course looking other direction. Hair cover his face, but ears is red. When Sanji start to blush then whole face go red and ears too. Sanji blushing? 'Cute.' Of course, Zoro never ever say aloud and maybe that Sanji not like his give to chocolate.

 

"I don't know and maybe they be your okama friends."

 

"They are not!"

 

"Who know? When you’re same. Okama."

 

Sanji turn to look Zoro looking very anger and lift his right leg. Both hands is ahead his face and his right leg combust. Zoro take his swords his hands. Right hand his take Shusui swords and left hand Sandai Kitetsu swords. Now is ready block Sanji kicks, but Cook not attack. Set his leg down and his hands too. Leg fire decay. Sanji turn around and walk to back in kitchen, when door close after him. Zoro stand below there goofy. He don't know what going wrong, usually Sanji enjoy when they fight, but now he start to fight with him. Zoro sit down below grass and start to think. What is his problem?"

 

**Sanji**

 

Now is formal Zoro HATE he and deem him okama, even he isn't. Sanji take his chocolate and put that dinner table. He sit down his spot and start to lie half table over, same time stare his chocolate case.

 

Sanji is somewhere start to play case ribbon, when kitchen door open and indoors step Nami-san.

 

**Nami**

 

Nami see, Sanji-kun sit by table and he ahead is chocolate case, wherein read his name.

 

"Sanji-kun, what is wrong?"

 

"Nothing! My mellorine! Do you want something Nami-san?"

 

"No thank you. Sanji-kun, why you are not open that case?"

 

Sanji look case and say. "I not dare, Nami-san. I scare, if is someone who I don't know and he/she want kill me. That's way I isn't open that." Exposition is sane. Anyway that after, what Pudding used to poor Sanji. Nami see Sanji play case ribbon.

 

"That's enough!"

 

"Nami-san?"

 

Nami take case and start to open that. "Nami-san!" She hear, Sanji-kun cry and ribbon is now open. "Nami-san, please don't open that." Sanji beg, but Nami is already lift to top up. "Na..." Sanji word cut, when he see what case inside is.

 

Green hearts.

 

Case is full green colours chocolate hearts. They occur just one person and he is...

 

Door opening and doorstep is Zoro. Who look to directly Sanji chocolate case, then Sanji and her? Zoro run away and door slam close after him.

 

**Sanji**

 

Green hearts.

 

Green.

 

Marimo.

 

Zoro give to him chocolate. But why?

 

If Nami-san was opening case act for him then he was wedged just grieve. Sanji hear door open and see Marimo stand there. Zoro look first case, then him and Nami-san. Then run away, what isn't like him, when door slam close. Therefore, Sanji take case and run after Zoro.

 

"Sanji-kun?"

 

"I so sorry Nami-san, But I have to know. Why he give to me these?" Sanji say and leave to in kitchen.

 

**Zoro**

 

Zoro don't understand, why he run away, when see witch and Curly opening that chocolate case. Now he is crow's nest, walk at least back and talking aloud. "Cook kick me definitely back to East blue." He not hear, when trapdoor opening. "Or kick me half dead. Consequently he surely ma..." Zoro sentence cut, when he see Sanji in front of him. Sanji biting lower lips and keep his hands Zoro give to chocolate.

 

**Sanji**

 

Sanji climb Zoro gym and just before he open trapdoor he hear Zoro talking himself. ”Cook kick me definitely back to East blue." Sanji open trapdoor and lift that. Zoro not hear him come, he continue single talking. "Or kick me half dead. Consequently he surely ma..." Zoro stop, when he see stand ahead form him. Sanji so nervous, as start to bite lower lips.

 

"Cook?"

 

Sanji lift eyes and see Zoro is worry. "Don't bit yourself so hard, as your start bleeding blood." Say Zoro. Sanji lift his hand and touch spot he biting. Blood stay his fingertip. He start to hunt tissue, but he feel something soft touch his face. Zoro was take clean tissue and start to cleaning his face a blood away.

 

"Why?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Why you give to me a chocolate? You hate me and surely wish, as I was get killed Whole Cake Island." Sanji say and slam Zoro hand away his face. Zoro standing a moment still before say. "I don't hate you. I can't show me feeling properly and I want tell you my feelings."

 

**Zoro**

 

Now he is said that, but Cook just stare him. "Your feelings?" Sanji ask when he don't understand where is question. He point to case and Sanji look case.

 

"Oh."

 

"Now you remember? What is that chocolate meaning this island?"

 

Sanji nod and blush start to rise his face again. "You like me?" Sanji ask. "Yes, I like you. When you came back, I was so mad and now I want make up to you, as I was toward asshole from you." Zoro tell. Zoro see Sanji looking to chocolate, he is not taste yet anything. "You don't eat them, if you don't wa..." Zoro say and try to take case from Sanji, but Sanji pull farther from Zoro and say. "No. Yes, I eat these, but tell first. How you get these?" Zoro sigh and sit down in a couch.

 

"It's not easy. I was helping chocolate shop man everything what he ask, before he start to make these." Zoro tell, it time Sanji sit down against him and take one chocolate heart. He put its inside him mouth and chomp that quiet.

 

**Sanji**

 

Chocolate taste. So sweet. Green chocolate is colour white chocolate and inside is jam. Sanji take second heart and eat that. Jam is make to kiwi fruit and they taste good together. Jam isn't too sweet and chocolate is rich taste. Chocolate is make grand class material. Sanji take third in his mouth and enjoy this gift indeed.

 

"Well?"

 

Sanji turn to looking Zoro, each stress a little thence, as Sanji like him gift. Sanji take fourth and hand to that Zoro. Zoro look a moment heart and realize, as Sanji want he taste that. Sanji know, least Zoro not like chocolate a lot. However, Zoro catch Sanji wrist. Put chocolate in his mouth and Sanji fingers also in his mouth. Sanji feel his cheeks start to burn. Zoro lick his forefinger and thumb.

 

"Zo-zoro?! What are you doing?"

 

"Well, from what it's look like? Sanji~!"

 

Sanji is abashed. Zoro never call him a name just everything else. Normally he call just a Cook. Zoro kiss his both hands now. Zoro was lift chocolate case away in Sanji lap and put that in floor. Zoro other hand move along Sanji thigh, until rest in his ass and start to squeeze that.

 

"Zoro."

 

Zoro pull Sanji in his lap. "UUAAHH!!" Sanji yell, but Zoro pull him closer himself. Sanji sit now totally in Zoro lap and look in his eyes. Grey. Zoro eyes colour is grey. Even they is head to head then he never earlier look closely Zoro eyes. Zoro hand is against Sanji face. Sanji touch Zoro lips and Zoro start again lick his fingers. Sanji base on Zoro and start to kiss swordsman. Sanji lay his left hand in Zoro neck and right lay Marimo hair. Marimo hair is so soft against Sanji hand. Their kiss broke a moment, when they inhale.

 

"Sanji. I'm dream so long time this moment, when I see you first time." Telling Zoro and Sanji smile. He lick Zoro lips. Swordsman open his mouth and allow Cook tongue his mouth. Their tongues wrestle moment, when Zoro tongue win wrestle. Zoro hands was start to move Sanji body, when hands was start to open Sanji jacket buttons and now Zoro try get jacket off Sanji.

 

"Zoro, no."

 

"Why not. Sanji?"

 

"What if somebody come looking what we doing?"

 

Zoro lift to Sanji out in his lap and rise up. 'What happen? Why they not continue kissing'. Zoro is trapdoor under and he lift one his heavy weight. In addition, put that atop trapdoor. "Well. Now nobody don't come here disturb us." Zoro say a proudly, as he was reinvent wheel again. Sanji cover his both hands and start to laugh.

 

"HHPPMMMHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!"

 

"Oi, don't laugh!"

 

 Sanji wipe tear corner an eye and say, "Sorry Marimo, but your action was so funny. Maybe that can work. Awhile."

 

Zoro sit down next to Sanji and give to him climb back swordsman lap. Now he feel something bump Zoro best... ...ride. Sanji ask. "Zoro are you...?" "Hard. Yes I'm." Zoro end Sanji question and start take his jacket off. "But Zoro we not to this just us..." Zoro kiss again Sanji get him shut up and throw his jacket other side room. Sanji take Zoro coat off, same time Zoro unbutton Sanji blouse. Zoro waist sling fly away and Sanji blouse is half-open, when they kiss broke. Sanji hand reach Zoro earrings and they jingle while. Zoro lay to Sanji lie, kiss his neck, then chest, and last one abdomen. Sanji start to feel, as his has a hard-on.

 

"Mmmh. Zo-zoro." Sanji say snuffle and Zoro lift eyes.

 

"Please and make love me. Zoro."

 

Zoro open his belt and draw Sanji pants off.

 

**The End.**


End file.
